One of a kind
by FlatlemonadeMC1
Summary: try to read 50 shades of sounds like a 2 year old made it. this story,this story! sorry if it sucks poop. (chapter one might . .) Now,thus is story about two girls that are friends ;3 did i write the summary right mommy? "yeah,yeah ok, for a 2 year old,pretty good."


**Okay, Chapter one let's seeeee... ect. HERE WE GO (Forgive me if it sucks donkeys)**

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

"seriously guys thoug-WHAT THE HECK MAN,NEVER HIT A "I Say in the middle of my chat while bashing my desk

"What i was going to say was..."interrupted by my imagine dragons ring tone for my iPhone! "seriously, See when i was about to tell you something cool my phone goes of,i'll just pause ok? bai for nowz" I Pause the recording and answer my phone, and went immediately to Voice mail and now my ear is bleeding. thanks (her ear isn't really bleeding, it's a figure of speech LEARNING TIME)Beep! goes the thingy for voicemail followed by 'Uhh your uhh computer isn't working? uhh give me all your computer details so u-'I i answer the phone during the voicemail and say "can you give me all your details so i can report you to the police? last chance YA FREAK."and hang up,one of those spam calls again, and i continue my recording,"Ok, what i was going to say last time, was i'm moving to L.A so all of my fans in where i currently live can't see me ,sad face but it's for the good! i may meet some new people! so this is FlatlemonadeMC, Over and out."I stahp my recording and post it on youtube and constantly get comments that say stuff like:

OMG NOOOO,idk i don't live at either of those places,I'm hungry anyone up for tacos?

i smile at them,i never knew people envy me, and tacos...

i walk down the stairs in my apartment to make myself Dinner,i grab a CD that says _Imagine dragons,night vision_ on the cover and put it in the music player near the dining table and go to make dinner when i hear a strange noise,kinda like a grunting noise,like someone stuggling at my of course i'm gonna check it out,i look through the window,Nothing so i walk to the door and slowly open it to see a brick with a letter attached to it, followed by the sound of leaves moving, i detach the letter and go inside to read it,

_Skylar Anne,_

_i've noticed your moving to L.A, i need to meet you.. we are both youtubers, we are both gamers,_

_i've admired the way you record and respet your subscribers._

_i feel like we should meet someday, maybe on skype,let's record together,i'll meet you tomorow_

_my skype name is freakishgirlthing123_

_-[Kanade]_

"who the heck is this kanade chick?"i ask myself," find out tomorow,i'm going to skip dinner tonight"I crawl into my bed and fall asleep

* * *

**Kanade's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Skype,why now?i check my time and realise it's 11:00, recording time,"is this that FlatlemonadeMC girl?"

The skype name is MajesticalTurtles_E=MC2

"haha lawl, nice name" i answer the skype call and is greeted by a young teen with cute glasses and brown hair saying "are you that Kanade chick?"

i reply "Yes!,and you must be Flatlemonade..." "I prefer to be called Skylar,You can call me sky,if you really want to"i am amazed by what this girl is like,she is amazing,just as she is while recording"Shall we start recording?"i ask in a sort of Happy tone "Sure!"She replies with a smile.

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

I Turn the Backround music on And Just so you know,the song is America, By imagine dragons :P

"Hello my cocktails! and welcome to another, Say it with me, Hunger Games!,featuring: Katniss and a whole bunch of raging noobs! but this time we are joined by our very own... Diamondzcraft, So Kanade, What necessarily IS the hunger games? no no, don't run away, tell me!"

I hear Kanade's Voice as she says "Well Skylar, We are playing a game where you have this derpy countdown and then KILL EVERYONE!"

"YEAH! LET'S GET THIS STARTED ok so which arena are you in,i'm in number 5, quick quick join!"

I hear Kanade's mouse clicking constantly (there you go kiddies! i use alliteration!)

* * *

**TIME SKIP (After recording)**

"So Kanade, this was really fun but i'm moving to L.A so i can't meet you in person,maybe we can go for taco night tonight,meet eachother before i leave tomorow!"

Kanade replies in a sad tone and it kinda makes me sad...

"But Skylar"Sniff

TO BE CONTINUED YOU LAZY ASSED READERS.

PEACE.


End file.
